Tu Angel de la guarda
by Zulemy
Summary: Song- fic de la cancion "tu angel de la guarda" de Gloria Trevi: Como te sentirias si la persona que amas con toda tu alma decidiera quitarse la vida por una discusion que tuvieron y se dijeron cosas que en realidad no sentían. es un Draco/Hermione.


Tu Ángel de la GuardaEstando si ti yo me quise pastillas fueron mi fin.Y frente a Dios diez días hablé dando razones para ía recuerdo las ultimas palabras que de su boca salieron cuando me habló por ultima vez. " – No te vayas por favor, te amo... No me dejes- "me dijo entre ese momento me arrepentí de la decisión que tome y quise quedarme pero ya era tarde. Sí. Creí que en frasco de veneno era mi única salida para ese sufrimiento. Pero me equivoque. Por fin me regresa en un barco de meto en tu casa yo me meto en tu cama.Y cuando te duermes, duermo de ti abrazada me meto en tus sueños y soy tus me dieron dos opciones. Quedarme y ver como pasaba su vida ó regresar y ser su ángel. Y decidí dormido. En su cara se reflejaba la mayor de las tristezas. Iba con el a todas partes. M e dio gracia verlo ya que su particular vestimenta de color negro ya no era por monotonía y costumbre sino esta vez por cosas extrañas cuando estas solo en mi voz que te dice "mi amor" Y cuando te bañas alguien talla tu prende el radio con canciones de amor.A veces tenia la esperanza de que me oyera, de que se diera cuanta de que estaba allí para cuidarlo siempre. Me partía el corazón cuando lo escuchaba en sueño susurrar mi nombre. Ahora soy tu ángel de la que fue tu fiel soy quien siempre te acompañate cuida, te baña, te ama. "- Draco, siempre estaré contigo-" solía susurrarle al oído para calmarlo "-siempre te amare-" Ahora comprendo que no fuiste ese "no te quiero" fue un arranquede celos.Y fue un gran error para mi corazón Estando tan lleno de el suceso que me hizo tomar la decisión de quitarme la vida. -Flashback- HERMIONE TE VI ABRAZÁNDOLO, POR MERLÍN!- le gritaba el rubio frenético- Draco por favor tu muy bien sabes que el y yo solo somos amigos- contestó la castaña.- SÍ PERO SABES QUE ESE TIPO TIENES TODAS LA INTENCIONES MENOS LAS DE UNA AMISTAD- - OYE ESTAS SIENDO MUY INJUSTO Y MAS QUE NADA DESCONFIADO...- ¿Sabes que Hemione? Ya no quiero volver a verte ... o sea... ahh! Me voy- - End of Flashback-Ahora entiendo que todo fue bajo el mismo coraje y los mismo celos que tenia. Sé que Draco no tiene el mejor carácter y que la mayoría de las veces no piensa lo que va decir. Pero en ese momento no lo pensé así. Ese "no quiero volver a verte" fueron las palabras mas horribles que he escuchado en mi vida. También sé que si hubiera esperado un poco él volvería y quizás pediria disculpas. Y así fue volvió y fue cuando me encontró. Van varias veces que miras mi foto. Y llevas flores disque a donde sientes culpable por rechazarme.Y cuando lloras yo quiero consolarte. Lo vi sentado en el sillón del apartamento con una caja de álbumes regados por todo la habitació me acerqué eran los álbumes por lo que tanto me peleaba ya que el decía que yo pasaba mas tiempo haciéndolos que con él. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba la que fue nuestra primera foto. Esta era en la playa él estaba sentado en la arena y yo entre sus piernas sonriendo por el gran abrazo que él me daba en ese momento. Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo. Secarle las lágrimas y decirle que siempre estaría con él. Que nunca lo abandonaría. Que lo acompañaría en cada paso de su vida. En cada momento importante. Y en todo en lo que me necesitara. Ahora soy tu ángel de la que fue tu fiel soy quien siempre te acompañate cuida, te baña, te ama"Aquí estoy" le susurro mientras lo observo dormir. Quisiera estar con é a su lado. Sentir su calor como todas la noches cuando dormía sobre su pecho. ¿Que si me arrepiento de lo que hice? Sí me arrepiento. Tan solo el saber que jamas volveré a tenerlo entre mis brazos, jamas volver a sentir su respiración, sus besos, su calor. Eso sí que lo extrañaria. Pero ahora puedo cuidarlo y amarlo para siempre. Acompañarlo día y noche y observarlo eternamente. Ahora soy su ángel de la guarda.


End file.
